


Bahamut's Blessing

by hostilecrayon



Series: Becoming Whole [2]
Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Battle, F/M, Magic, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 18:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Edge asks Rydia for her hand in marriage, he finds out he has to get Bahamut's blessing first. Edge/Rydia, Crack-ish, Loose sequel to Finding the Whole</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bahamut's Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a crack concept, which is actually the very first Edge/Rydia fic idea I had. This can be seen as a sequel to Finding the Whole, and though you don't have to read it first, there are direct references to it. In my head, I consider this to be the third in a series that starts with Finding the Whole – except I haven't written the second one yet. …Yeah. Working on it. It will largely be smut, so look forward to that!

**Bahamut’s Blessing**

Edge rolls to the side, not quite missing the massive claw that was aiming for his face. It catches his shoulder instead, raking cleanly through his armor and piercing his flesh. Blood splatters artfully in an arc across the ground, but he doesn’t have time to think about that as the Dragon King is fast – grudgingly, Edge admits that he is perhaps even faster than he is – and before he’s even found his footing, he is dodging again.

What had made him think this was a good idea again?

“You’ll have to do better than that if you intend to take my Caller’s hand in marriage, King of Eblan.”

Oh, right. That.

As it turns out, there is a tradition among Summoners – those who wish to wed them must first receive the blessing of their strongest Eidolon. In Rydia’s case, this meant dueling with Bahamut. So far, it didn’t look good for him.

It is all Edge can do to just dodge, and he thanks the god of Ninjas that his magic is nearly instantaneous, because if he had to concentrate like the mages do, he’d probably already be dead. As it is, he’s bleeding profusely and he’s pretty sure his armor is completely shot, which sucks, since he’d found it on the moon and it isn’t likely that he’ll be able to replace it. He feels the heat coursing through his veins, and he channels it into Flame. If Bahamut weren’t so serious, he’d probably laugh in his face when the attack does little more than tickle his scales before moving past him.

Another roll, another miscalculation, and he’s having trouble using what’s left of his right arm, which brings him back to fighting the Mist Dragon. What is it with Eidolons and his right arm, anyway? Thank the heavens he’s ambidextrous or he’d quite literally be royally screwed. He calls to the water in his body, gathering up its essence and commanding it to his will, but it turns out water isn’t all that effective on scales, and he feels like a colossal idiot for thinking it might be.

He takes a moment to curse himself for wasting precious mana – a Ninja’s magic comes from within, an entirely different beast than the mages, who call the magic to them, and as such, it is severely limited. The Image he conjured earlier is laughable, as well, and Bahamut continues to wage war on his human body with serious intent to kill.

He’s pretty sure Bahamut will actually kill him, given the chance.

“You think yourself worthy of my Caller? I have come by my own power; no harm will befall her if you defeat me. Show me you deserve what you seek, or die here for foolishly asking for what you cannot handle.”

Yeah, definitely going to kill him.

He doesn’t have time to spare Rydia a glance, but he does anyway, and she looks like she might be considering what kind of flowers she should bring to his grave.

His swords are useless if he can’t hit his target, so he attempts to throw them, which of course doesn’t connect, but at least his hands are free now. He finds himself with considerably improved agility, and he tries for some hand-to-claw combat, but it’s not working out so well with Bahamut being airborne and all.

When he stumbles, he knows he’s reaching the end of his limit. He can’t catch the dragon, he can’t hit it with thrown objects, and thus far, magic has been a pathetic offense. The only useful magic he has left is Blitz, and after running for so long, he has no choice but to stop if he has any chance of using it.

He can feel what’s left of the raw mana running through his veins, and he uses his will to mold it into what he needs, synapses in his brain firing and giving him the form he’s looking for, that spark of electricity he learned long ago the human brain produces on a regular basis. He is lucky, or eternally screwed, because Bahamut has paused to conjure up his own magic, and it really is now or never, because he’s pretty sure he won’t survive a direct hit from Bahamut’s legendary Mega Flare.

 _Just a little more…_ he thinks, trying to put every last ounce of his will behind his attack. The hair on his arms stands up, the hair on his head similarly rising, making Edge look like an almost comical porcupine except for the look on his face. His black eyes flash with barely contained lightning; sparks setting off at random across his taut body.

He is not just making the lightning this time. He’s becoming it.

Bahamut lunges through the air, his claw wrapping around Edge’s throat, pinning him roughly to the ground. His fanged mouth opens, concentrated mana collecting within. Edge wraps his arms around the scaled leg currently attached to his throat and hopes airborne monsters truly are susceptible to thunder as he prepares to unleash the strongest attack of his life.

“This is the end,” Bahamut roars, and it is, one way or another.

A brilliant flash of white intertwines with the deep red of a zero-proximity Mega Flare, and for one long moment, the world stands still.

The deafening roar of an unnatural explosion is the last thing Edge hears before everything fades to black.

\---

“Urgh.” Every part of Edge hurts, and he’s not even conscious enough to open his eyes yet. He tries to roll, but firm hands hold him in place, and he settles again, finally opening his eyes only to quickly shut them again when the bright light sears his retinas.

“Stay still,” Rydia chides, her voice coming from above him.

“Did you get the stable number of the chocobo that hit me?” he quips weakly, and she chuckles.

“No, but you did manage to impress Bahamut, so I think you’re doing alright.”

He groans, cracking an eyelid to look at her. “What happened?”

“It was the strangest thing. Blitz and Mega Flare merged. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

Edge raises an eyebrow. “They merged? Is that even possible?”

“Apparently. Bahamut said it was the strength of your will, or something cryptic like that. Anyway, then the whole thing exploded, knocking both of you out.” She grins. “He gives his blessing, as promised.”

Edge lets out a long breath. “I don’t have to get anymore blessings, right? If I have to fight Leviathan next, I might start rethinking this whole marriage thing.” It’s not actually true – he’d fight every Eidolon she has and then some just to have her, but he’s not about to tell her so, just in case she gets any strange ideas.

She smirks, clearly amused. “I think you can rest easy for now.” She leans down and kisses him, long and passionate, and he curses his body, because a kiss is not enough, but he can’t hope to do more when he can’t even move.

“Good, because I have seriously got to stop waking up like this.” He gestures to the hospital bed, and Rydia’s eyes twinkle with mirth.

“It is starting to become a habit, isn’t it?”

“Hey, it’s only been twice!” he says, indignant.

She laughs. “Third time’s the charm? Maybe next time you won’t wake up.”

“If that’s a joke at my expense, then… well… it’s a pretty good one,” he concedes. “Just don’t make any bets on it. Now that I’ve finally got you, I don’t plan on letting you go so easily.”

“Let’s hope not,” she says warmly. She kisses him again, sifter this time, before standing to leave. “Now get some rest. You’ll need your strength – we have a wedding to plan, after all.”

“Can’t we let someone else do that and work on making me an heir, instead?” Edge wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, and Rydia rolls her eyes.

“Not on your life,” she shoots back. “Now go to sleep.”

Edge closes his eyes, drifting off, a satisfied smile on his face.


End file.
